


Family

by Cpher



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-23
Updated: 2004-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpher/pseuds/Cpher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wants a new family.<br/>Notes: Thank you to my wonderful betas, WD Hawthorne and Claire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

## Family

by Elizabeth Christopher

* * *

Lex just stood there watching the helicopter carry his father back to LuthorCorp. The old man didn't waste any time in leaving his son. As soon as the press and cameras left, his father was gone too. What did it matter that Lex nearly died this afternoon? Business was business. You know the old saying -- buy low, sell high. Cut the risks when assets are at stake. Lex was just another employee to his father... and an employee that just cost him potentially a lot of money on hospital bills. 

Jonathan Kent, at the urging of his wife, followed the ambulance to the hospital with Earl. She didn't want Earl to be alone, considering what he'd been going through these last couple of months. Besides, Clark was safe now, and she was more than capable of getting him home by herself. 

She thought Clark was still by her side, but when she turned to tell him they were going home, he wasn't there. She spotted him talking to Lex. She smiled; she'd raised a good boy. He had to have seen that Lex was hurting and went to comfort him. 

She wasn't sure of the friendship that had developed since their first meeting, if you can call a car accident a meeting. If Clark had been "normal" he..., they..., both would have died. That thought caused a shiver to run down her spine. 

As she watched the two boys together, she thought that Lex looked so vulnerable, so sad, so young. And twenty-one years old is still young! You still want to know your father loves you and cares if you live or die. Lionel Luthor made her so mad she could spit rocks. How dare he fly off and leave his son right now? Lex needed him. Didn't he have any compassion or love for his son? They were obviously a family devoid of affection. She had seen how stiff Lex had stood in his father's embrace, and it broke her heart. The whole embrace was just an act for the cameras. See, look at me, I care. She felt sorry for Lex growing up in a place so apparently devoid of love. 

"Clark, time to go!" 

Clark turned his head at the mention of his name. He didn't seem to want to leave Lex alone, not after what he'd gone though. 

"Go on Clark," Lex nodded his head in Martha's direction, "your Mom's calling you. I'll be fine." 

Martha could just hear Lex's "I'll be fine", but he wasn't fine. He wanted a family that cared. One that would worry about him. One that wouldn't give the okay for him to die in a methane blast. One that loved him. He so desperately wanted to be loved for himself. Her heart went out to Lex. He so wanted to be a good person. He was a good person, she corrected herself. He went in and rescued all those kids. And that father of his ... he needed to be taken out back and horse whipped as Jonathan might have said, but it was getting late and she had to get Clark home. 

"Clark!" 

"Go. I'm sure she's still upset by the thought of almost losing you today." Lex looked into those beautiful eyes and smiled. "I know I would be, if I were her." 

Clark didn't really want to leave Lex alone. But he went over to his mother at Lex's urging. 

"Mom, can Lex come for dinner tonight? He won't admit it, but he's hurting." 

"Clark, why don't you invite Lex over for dinner tonight? He looks so vulnerable, so sad." 

Mother and son laughed. They both had the same thought at the same time. It was nice to sometimes be on the same wavelength. 

"Go on, go over and ask him to come for dinner." 

Clark jogged over to where Lex stood. "Mom's invited you to the house for dinner tonight. Please say you'll come." 

"Clark, I don't know, you know your parents aren't thrilled with me under normal circumstances. I'm sure almost losing you at my plant won't endear me to them." 

"But it's Mom who asked me to ask you to come to dinner. Okay? And besides, aren't you the guy who went in to save her son? They like, owe you." Clark smiled. 

"Clark, look at me. I'm a mess. I couldn't possibly go to your place like this." 

"Fine. Go home, get cleaned up, and then meet us there at say ... 5:30?" 

Lex just looked at Clark. When someone looks that hopeful over a dinner invite, how could anyone turn him down? "Fine. If it means that much to you, I'll be there. 5:30." 

"Great!" Clark smiled and jogged back to his waiting mother. 

Martha just stood there watching the interchange and just smiled. It looked like Lex needed some convincing. She remembered many a day when those soulful eyes of Clark's were turned on her. She usually gave in too. Lex didn't stand a chance. Now all she had to do was convince her husband it was a good idea. 

Halfway back to his mom, Clark turned back to Lex and yelled, "Dress casual!" 

Lex smiled and nodded his head that he heard and understood. Oh, he understood all right. He was going to be dining with the Kents. Mr. Kent who didn't trust him. Mrs. Kent who right now was feeling sorry for him, and young Mr. Kent who he wished was a few years older. It was going to be a long evening. 

* * *

Lex arrived at the Kents' place exactly at 5:30. He prided himself on being punctual. He hoped Clark would answer the door, because that would at least still some of the nerves he was having at spending the evening in the company of Jonathan Kent. But, no such luck. 

"Lex." 

"Good evening, Mr. Kent." Lex stood on the doorstep waiting for him to open the screen door. It was momentary, but it seemed a lifetime waiting for the official invite inside. 

"Lex, oh good, I'm glad to see you took us up on our offer to join us for dinner." Martha was genuinely glad he came. She still felt he shouldn't be alone right now. "Clark's running a bit behind and he's just finishing up some last minute chores in the barn, why don't you go and see if he needs any help." 

As Lex turned to head out to the barn, Martha shoved a grumbling Jonathan back into the kitchen to keep her company while she finished preparing dinner. "Martha, I still don't see why you had to invite him to dinner." 

"Even if saving our son wasn't enough of a reason to be hospitable to him, he's hurting, Jonathan," Martha said as she went about final preparations for dinner. "Didn't you see the way his father treated him? You couldn't even tell if he cared at all about his son. You heard him give the order to shut the doors on him. Now you tell me," Martha faced her husband, hands on hips, dishtowel clutched in her hand, "is that anyway for a father to act?" 

"Not any father, Martha. A Luthor," Jonathan said as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen, arms crossed. "They don't have any feelings. All those Luthors care about is the bottom line. Mark my words, Lex is no different. He just went in to show up his old man. He didn't care about those kids in there. Nor did he care about Earl. He didn't even know who Earl was. It was all about getting good PR for his company," Jonathan said with venom. 

"Jonathan!" Martha said as she hit him with the towel she was holding, "I'm ashamed of you. Give Lex a chance, he's still just a boy. He's impressionable. Twenty-one is not fully grown." Martha turned back to the stove and turned down the heat where the potatoes were starting to boil over. "Now go upstairs, and get cleaned up. And while you're up there, find where you put your manners and be sure to be wearing them when you come back down." 

* * *

Lex had been standing in the doorway of the barn for a few minutes before he made his presence known, admiring the sight of a shirtless Clark. Before he embarrassed himself he realized Clark really didn't hear his approach and didn't know he was there. 

"Clark, been on any exciting fieldtrips lately?" Lex asked as he leaned up beside the doorway, legs crossed at the ankles. 

"Lex! You're here." The smile that appeared on Clark's face was a sight to behold. Lex could hardly believe he was the cause of it. Clark put down the bundle of hay he was moving and went to Lex. 

"You invited me, didn't you think I would show?" Lex said as he straightened up. 

Clark grabbed Lex's hand and pulled him inside the barn, just out of sight of any prying eyes, and pulled him into a tight hug, a hug he'd wanted to give him at the plant but couldn't. Lex hugged him back with all his strength. So warm, so comforting, so unlike the cold steel of his Father's embrace of a few hours ago. He melted into it and rested his head on Clark's shoulder. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want Clark to let go either. Clark's hands were so warm and soothing as they stroked his back, Lex just tightened his hold on Clark, as if there were no tomorrow. 

"I almost lost you today," Lex whispered into Clark's ear as his hands stroked up and down on Clark's bare back. "When I heard a group of kids were taken hostage, I knew it was your group." 

"I almost lost you too, when you went over that railing ... Well, you're safe now." Clark whispered into Lex's ear as he tightened his hold. 

"We are safe now," Lex said back tightening his hold on Clark. 

"It feels so good to have you safe and in my arms," Clark continued while Lex stroked his back. 

They stood chest-to-chest and groin-to-groin for a few minutes, holding on to each other, realizing this wasn't the first time they almost died together. Hoping it would be the last time they almost perished together. You know that old saying about pushing one's luck. Clark's hand timidly moved from Lex's shoulder to the small of his back where he added a little pressure bringing their bodies into closer contact. Lex noticed the movement and smiled. Enjoying Clark's boldness--, well, it was bold for Clark. And it did feel good to him too. He felt ... safe, cared for. It was a good feeling. Not as good as certain parts of him were starting to feel, but very comforting. He let out a small moan as Clark's hands finally found his butt and pulled him in a little closer. 

Lex heaved a deep sigh and gently pushed Clark away. "Thanks. You have no idea how much I needed that hug. I had no idea how much I needed it." Lex smiled at Clark. "But you have chores to finish, and we need to get out of this barn before anything else happens." 

Clark blushed. "Sorry, too late," he said under his breath as he walked back to that last bundle of hay he had to put away, hopefully too low for Lex to hear. 

"You say something?" Lex teased, because he had heard Clark's little aside. 

"Ah, yeah, we don't want to be too late for dinner...." 

"In that case, the sooner you hurry up with whatever you need to finish and get cleaned up, the sooner we can eat." 

Lex decided this just might turn out to be a fun evening after all as he followed Clark out of the barn when his chores were finished. 

* * *

Martha was about to head out to the barn when Clark and Lex walked into the kitchen. Clark noticed his mother had put out their best dishes for dinner tonight. Guess she was a bit intimidated by having a Luthor over for dinner. At least they were still eating in the kitchen and not in the dining room. Out of habit Clark headed to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of milk. 

"Clark! We have company." She seemed so afraid he was going to chug some milk right out of the bottle as was his habit. "Why don't you ask Lex if he would like some milk too?" 

"Ah, Lex want some milk?" Clark asked a bit embarrassed as he brought the bottle down from its position half-way to his mouth. 

"Thank you, but I'll pass," Lex said with barely a hint of a chuckle as Clark took a quick sip out of the bottle when his mom turned back toward the stove. 

"What smells so good?" Clark asked as he raised the lid on the casserole dish that was on the table. 

"Your favorite, pot roast," Martha replied as she continued mashing the potatoes. "Lex, I hope that's okay with you?" She turned to look at her son. "You go get cleaned up. Dinner's almost ready." She'd had the most difficult time deciding what to have for dinner. She couldn't believe she was nervous about entertaining-- as Jonathan would put it -- a Luthor ... for dinner. But once she realized Lex wasn't a "Luthor", but Clark's friend, her nerves had calmed down. However, she didn't want to use the everyday dishes, so she'd gotten down the good stuff reserved for holidays and important occasions. If having Clark safe wasn't an important occasion, she didn't know what was. 

"Pot roast is fine, and it smells wonderful, Mrs. Kent. I was looking forward to whatever you planned on having for dinner. This is a real treat for me," Lex smiled. "Thank you for asking me over tonight." 

"We're glad you accepted. Aren't we, Jonathan?" She had spotted her husband in the doorway and decided to test him. 

"Yes, Lex, please make yourself at home. And thank you for saving our son's life today." Martha was pleased to see that Jonathan had indeed found his manners. 

"Mom does it again", Clark said under his breath as he headed up the stairs to get cleaned up. 

"Lex, why don't you take a seat at the table? We'll eat as soon as Clark gets back down. And when he's hungry, he can be amazingly quick!" she laughed. "Would you like some coffee?" 

Lex sat down at what he hoped was the seat across from Clark. "Yes, please, that would be nice." He figured Clark's parents would be at the heads of the table. He watched as Martha made the final preparations for dinner. He was amazed at the organization it must take to do this day in and day out. Lex had never really understood what went into getting a meal ready for a family. Lex looked up as Martha put the steaming cup of coffee in front of him. "Thank you." Lex went back to his memory of his family dinners: he was called to dinner and the food was brought in from the kitchen by the help. He looked around the sunny kitchen with its homey feel, and felt a bit lonely. He wanted this. He wanted it badly. A home, with a family that loved him. 

* * *

It seemed to Lex like no time had passed when Clark brushed his hand across his shoulders on his way to his seat. That simple touch made his stomach twitter and he smiled up at Clark. "Welcome back," he said softly. 

"Okay, everyone have a seat and dig in." Martha was her happiest when people were eating. It comforted her that her cooking was appreciated. 

Lex looked around the table at his hosts. They were chattering away about this and that. Nothing really earth shattering. Which was surprising really, considering the reason he was sitting at this table, with this family. Lex looked around at each of them nonchalantly, just sitting there, eating dinner. Yes, this is what family was. People who cared if you missed a bus, stubbed your toe, or even snuck a drink of milk out of the bottle when you thought no one was looking. 

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to accept Mrs. Kent's dinner invitation. It only brought to the surface what a lousy childhood he'd had after his mother had passed away. For all of Jonathan Kent's faults, he loved his son. He would do anything to keep Clark safe from harm. What did Lex's own father do to keep him from harm? Nothing! 

Just then Lex looked up to see Clark's smiling eyes on him. Forget the childhood, this was his future sitting directly across from him. Lex smiled back at Clark, a genuine smile, and he felt better. Amazed at how just a look from Clark could raise his spirits, not to mention other things. Lex had to think a minute, but he was happy. He really did need to be around people tonight. And not just any people. These people. Lex took a quick look at Martha. How did she know? Clark really was lucky to have been adopted by such nice people. 

"Lex, you doing okay?" asked Martha, always the caretaker, a bit concerned when she noticed that Lex wasn't eating as much as she had hoped he would. "Help yourself to seconds, Clark always does." 

"And thirds sometimes, but who's counting?" piped a smiling Clark under his breath, looking up through his bangs at Lex. 

A small laugh escaped Lex's lips. "Thank you, but I think one serving was plenty for me. It was very good. My compliments to the chef." It felt good to be able to relax a bit. 

"What's for dessert?" Clark asked the air, his habitual after dinner question, for his attention this night was on Lex. 

Lex surreptitiously looked at Clark's parents to make sure they weren't looking at him, when he mouthed "you" and smiled. 

Clark smiled as he felt the blush start, and looked down at his empty plate. 

"Where do you put all that food? Mrs. Kent, does he eat like this every day?" 

"He's just a growing boy, " his mother answered. 

"Yeah, I'm just a growing boy and I need food to keep my stamina up," Clark snuck a smile at Lex. 

"Your stamina?" Lex raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, doing chores every morning and night requires a lot of stamina." 

Jonathan had a feeling he was missing something, but really didn't want to pursue it. 

"Well, if you're finished with dinner, young man, why don't you take all that stamina of yours and clear the table for your mother. And while you're at it, it's your turn on KP." 

"But I have a friend over and it wouldn't be polite for me to ignore him to do the dishes," Clark whined. 

Jonathan smiled, "Nice try son. Lex can keep you company in the kitchen just as easy as he can keep you company in the family room. Right, Lex?" 

"Right, Sir." 

"Martha, I told Earl that we'd come and see him before visiting hours ended." Martha was looking over at Lex, who was watching Clark clear the dishes. "They'll be fine, grab your coat." He had read her mind again. "We'll be back in a couple of hours, son. Mind the house." 

"Okay, Dad!" Clark yelled from the kitchen as he heard the door shut. 

Lex was helping to clear the table when he was attacked from behind. He almost dropped Mrs. Kent's good dishes when those strong arms went around him. 

"Clark! Your parents aren't gone yet. If they catch us, I'm dead meat. I go to jail, directly to jail, I do not collect $200 and there is no get-out-of-jail-free card." 

"Yes they are. I heard the truck drive away." Clark started to nuzzle the back of Lex's neck as his hands roamed over Lex's chest. "I've been wanting to do this the whole meal," Clark whispered in between nuzzles and sucking on Lex's ear lobes. 

Lex turned in the embrace. "Then why did you have seconds?" he whispered, and brought his hands to Clark's face, and finally kissed him like he'd wanted to do for so long. Clark had the softest lips, and when he opened them to allow Lex entry, and their tongues touched for the very first time in each other's mouths, they both moaned, as hands roamed over each other's bodies. The little moans Clark was making made Lex hotter for this beautiful young man than he was before, and he started to unbutton Clark's shirt. He wanted those hard little nipples he'd denied himself earlier in the barn. All the while Clark was pulling him in closer, so close Lex could tell he was very hard, and when Lex started to rub Clark's cock, he didn't even try to stifle the groan that escaped his lips. 

"Lex, I am so close to coming right now, I'm gonna cream my pants!" Each word was an effort to get out, for Lex had taken his breath away. The kisses, the holding, and now Lex's hand almost touching his cock was way too much sensory overload for him. 

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Lex purred in a voice that deepened from the passion he was feeling, as his hand unbuttoned Clark's jeans and slid the zipper down. Lex then worked his way down Clark's torso, starting with sucking on his neck, while his left hand pulled on Clark's cock, back and forth as the head of his penis played hide and seek with the foreskin, and his right hand grabbed a hand full of hair. Lex pulled Clark down for a kiss, then, when the kiss broke, he continued down to those erect nipples. He could have sucked them all day, but Clark was very close to coming and backed up to support himself against the sink. Lex didn't even lose any suction as he followed Clark those few steps back. He continued his downward journey, his right hand following the path his lips took as Lex licked down Clark's torso, twisting the nipples his mouth had just left. Clark's moans and groans were like music to Lex's ears. 

Clark whimpered as Lex removed his hand from his cock. "Lex, don't stop." Then he looked down just as Lex was dropping to his knees. He felt Lex's hands sliding down his body and come to a stop at his butt, and then he felt Lex take his cock into his mouth. Lex moaned and the vibration that made on Clark's cock almost sent him over the edge right then. 

Looking down and watching Lex on his knees going down on his cock was one of the most erotic things Clark had experienced--not that he had much to compare it with. Lex sucked Clark's cock for all he was worth. He was not usually the one to give a blowjob, but he wanted this. He needed this. He'd almost lost Clark today; he needed to show him how much he meant to him. He did all the things he enjoyed having done to himself. He tried to smile when he felt Clark's hands on his head and knew Clark was close, very close. He'd tasted the precum for a while now, amazed that Clark could last this long, but Clark was now thrusting faster and faster into Lex's bobbing mouth. When he tensed, Lex sucked faster and harder, then he felt the warm fluid start to fill his mouth, and he swallowed with gusto. Clark held Lex's head still while he pumped into him. When he was finally spent, Lex released Clark's softening cock. Breathing heavily, Lex dropped to the floor, too totally drained to do anything as taxing as stand. Clark joined him on the kitchen floor and embraced him. "WOW," was all Clark could get out, for he too was totally drained and breathing heavily. 

Lex smiled. "WOW. That's exactly how I feel too," he managed to get out between breaths. 

"You remember those fireworks you had for my impromptu party ... God, was it only yesterday?" 

Lex nodded. 

"They were nothing compared to what just went off in my head, thanks to you." 

Lex twisted around and kissed Clark. "Thank you." 

They sat there for a few minutes, regaining some of their strength. Clark hugged Lex to him. "I never want to lose you. Do you know how I felt when I saw you go over that railing today? And when you were dangling from Earl's legs? All I could think was I have to get Earl up so I could save you." 

"You seem to be making a habit out of saving me," Lex smiled. "And I'm glad. I think I really needed saving that first time. Clark, I was drowning way before I hit the water. I'm a better person because of knowing you. And by the way, have I mentioned you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen?" 

Clark blushed. 

"No really. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven when I opened my eyes and stared into your beautiful face the day you pulled me from the water." 

"Lex, have you by any chance looked in a mirror lately? You are a walking wet dream." 

"Clark, have you had wet dreams about me? Hmmmm?" Lex said huskily into Clark's ear. 

Clark smiled and looked up towards the ceiling, and over to the table. He just didn't want to look at Lex at that moment. After what they just did, he shouldn't be embarrassed to admit it, but it did embarrass him. "Oh my God, I still need to clean up the kitchen before Mom and Dad get home!" 

"I'll help. They won't have a clue about what went on here tonight," Lex promised. 

As Lex rose, he realized that Clark may not have creamed his pants, but he did. "Um, Clark ... may I borrow some pants?" 

Clark looked puzzled for a moment, then it hit him just what Lex was saying. And they laughed, and it felt good. Very good. 

* * *

Jonathon looked around his front drive "Good, I see Luthor's gone." 

"Jonathan, be nice." Martha tapped her husband on the arm "He's Clark's friend, and you were wonderful at dinner. I'm proud of you. You do have it in you." Martha smiled and hugged her husband. 

"Well, after seeing Earl, and with all the excitement today, Martha, I'm beat, and just not up to socializing with Luthor." 

"His name's ....." Martha stopped as she saw her kitchen. 

"Martha, something wrong?" Jonathon said from behind Martha. 

"No, ..." she paused, "nothing's wrong, but if this is how Lex gets Clark to clean the kitchen, can we have him over more often?" Martha said with amazement in her voice. 

Jonathan looked over Martha's head and saw that the kitchen had been thoroughly cleaned. Right down to the floor, which looked like it had been waxed. 

They both just stood there in awe, and then Martha spotted a note on the fridge. 

"Mom, 

We cleaned the kitchen, I told Lex you only meant the dishes, but you know how he is .... Well, I'm at Lex's. Be back around 11pm. 

Clark 

P.S. Hope Earl is doing better." 

* * *

The ride back to the Castle had been fast, even for Lex. He had been anxious on the drive to the Kents' place for dinner, not knowing what kind of reception he would receive; his anxiousness on the way home was far more pleasant. He had to keep batting Clark's hands away from his crotch. 

He had borrowed a pair of Clark's shorts, but found them a bit too baggy around the hips, so he decided to forgo them. He realized his mistake in mentioning this to Clark on the drive home. Well, mistake wasn't exactly the correct term. He enjoyed the attention from Clark, it just made concentrating on his driving that much more difficult. 

"Clark, I really enjoy your enthusiasm," Lex said as he lifted Clark's hand once again from his crotch, "but I truly want to arrive at the castle in one piece." Lex smiled in Clark's direction as he placed Clark's hand on his own thigh and gave it a little pat before returning his hand to the steering wheel. "Bank those thoughts of yours for just a few more minutes and then, well, I have some thoughts of my own I would very much like to put into action." 

Clark gave Lex a smile that could light up Metropolis for a week, "I'm looking forward to it. I only wish I could stay the night," Clark said with a sigh. 

"Soon, Clark, soon," Lex said with his own sigh. "We're here," Lex said as he pulled the car to a stop. 

Now that this was actually going to happen, Lex had butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't felt nervous about sex since, well, he never felt nervous about sex. But this wasn't just sex; this was sex with Clark. He cared about Clark, and Clark's feelings. 

Lex stepped out of his car, took a deep breath, and stepped into his future and the family he'd always longed for. 


End file.
